Now I Realize
by starpokemon123
Summary: After Austin and Ally broke up, Cassidy comes back to town. Austin's feeling still are lingering around for both Cassidy and Ally. To get her minds off things, Ally decides to give Dallas another shot. "I'm dating Dallas, you're dating Cassidy, and we're still friends. It's not like we still like each other." "I know. I don't like you. Because now I realize I love you." T COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Starting Again

**Now I Realize 1**

Star: Hey! Star here! I shouldn't be writing this story because I have like four others I work on… Nah! It's only like 3 storied since 2 of them are updated whenever I want.

Lilly: Did anyone else scream when Austin and Ally broke up after they broke up Rocky and Logan? Everyone in the household got scared because of us xP Anyways, I'm Lilly if you don't know me.

Star: Dude, unless they read my Rogan (Shake it Up) or LukexOC (Jessie) stories, they don't know any of us.

Lilly: Oh yeah huh! We're total losers :c Well, Star is. I'M EXTREME! Go check Star's profile for more info on-

Billy: Billy and Lilly! We're both Star's hands… literally. I'm the right, she's the left. We're married, have two kids named Cindy and Zingy, and we're expecting. We just don't know what we're going to have since my wife decided to murder the doctor.

Lilly: Don't exaggerate! I only gave him a concussion!

Star: Anyways, we hope you enjoy the story! Billy!

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

Lilly: Also, we definitely do not own Ross Lynch! He's not in our closet!

Star: Or under our bed c:

Billy: -creeped out because this isn't the first time they talk about kidnapping-

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's been a month since Austin and I broke up. Nobody leaves me alone. NOBODY! Like seriously people, it's been a month. We're still friends.

"You want something from the store, Ally?" my mom asked me as she grabbed her purse. I was behind the register, giving a customer a receipt.

"I'm fine," I told her," I need to finish this song."

"Then why don't you go upstairs?" Trish asked me.

"Because then that would be leaving you in charge of the store," I said.

"Leave me in charge then, Ally," Dez said with a hyper voice and then got serious and put his hand his chest, "I swear for my Aunt Ruth, the handsome woman, I will not fail you."

"No," I told him.

"Awe," Dez's shoulders slumped down a bit," anyways, I have to feed my pet giraffe."

"You have a pet giraffe?" I asked him. He nodded. "Where'd you get it?"

"Buy a giraffe dot com," Dez said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He shrugged and walked out. (Star: I want a giraffe. Lilly: Well too bad! Star: -_-)

"He's so weird," Trish rolled her eyes and then continued to pay attention to her magazine. I looked up and noticed Mom was gone. Must've left for the store. "So how have you been?"

"I've been better."

"Still miss Austin?"

"It's for the best, Trish. It would have just jeopardized Austin's entire career."

"Well, I respect your guy's decision. Though I think Dez bought that giraffe because of his terrible "Team Ally goes un-canon" depression that has brought down his usual cheerful mood."

"Stop making me feel guilty!"

"Well he is pretty sad."

"Are you worried about Dez?"

"Whaaaaat? No."

"Bu-"

"Theirs is nothing you can do to prove that."

"Fine then, I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

* * *

I was closing up the shop when, I saw someone I haven't seen in a while.

"D-Dallas?" I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Hey Ally," Dallas shyly said," sorry I didn't come earlier. I was filling out an application for the cell phone accessory cart."

"You're going to be working here again?" I gulped," That's awesome!"

"Yeah, now we could see each other more. I have to get going. Bye Ally."

"Bye." I went upstairs into the music room. I needed to work on this song. Is it me? Or does Dallas look cuter than last time? Well, it has been a couple of months. The thing is, I just got out of my relationship with Austin. Wouldn't going out with Dallas be… weird? I dunno.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin greeted me with his cheery voice," ready to work on that song?"

"Sure," I said and scooted over on the piano bench, so he could sit down next to me.

"Let's write… a song!"

"Nah, I thought we were going to write a cheeseburger."

"Silly Ally, you can't write a cheeseburger. Unless you write the recipe then… were you talking about a recipe?"

"I was being sarcastic, Austin."

"Ohh. It's so much clearer now."

"I have some lyrics written down in my book."

"Let's hear em'."

"The walls are opening  
I can finally breathe again  
I finally noticed  
You were in front of me all along  
The rain has washed me clean  
I'm feeling you on my skin  
I finally let you in  
Feels like I'm home in your arms."

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"Everything is awesome to you. I have a long way to go, but we can finish half of the song tonight."

"What about the whole song?"

"Then we'd have to sleep here."

"I can do that."

"I have to go home."

"You know, Als. I've never been to your house. Nobody has."

"I know. Not even Trish. It's just that I don't really like taking people to my house."

"Why?"

"Let's just work on the hou- I mean song, okay?"

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Is your father so cheap, you live in a motel?" I burst out laughing.

"No, what makes you think that? You're funny, Moon."

"I'm curious. Like those monkeys your mom lived with for a year."

"Those were apes."

"Ooh! The book seems so much clearer now." I laughed at him, and we continued the song.

* * *

"OMM! Ally, guess what!" Trish came in the shop in a hurry. I yawned before I answered her. Austin and I ended up falling asleep on the piano. Hey, at least we finished the song.

"What?" I asked her groggily.

"Dallas is back in the mall!"

"Oh, I know. I talked to him yesterday."

"Maybe you have another shot with him."

"But I just broke up with Austin, that would be… weird."

"It's been over a month. Get over him. Let me tell you about this month's Cheetah Bea-"

"No, Trish. I'm not going to take advice from a corny magazine survey."

"Awe," she pouted and checked her watch," oh oh. I'm an hour late for work… I'm going to go get brunch. See you."

I was going out to get a soda since Dad was taking over the shop. I sat down on a table. Well, technically I sat on the chair. Because sitting on the tables would be- YOU GET MY POINT! You know that noise you make when you finish a soda through a straw but you keep sipping? It sounds prruhhurbuhr and yeah. Well, I was making that noise.

"Hey Ally," Dallas greeted me and sat down in front of me. I kept making that purpur straw noise while staring at him. "Ally? Are you here?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded and kept making the purpur straw noise.

"Are you sure?" he laughed a little," You look like you're in another planet." I snapped out of it.

"Yeah," I said and sat up straight," I'm here. What's up?"

"I'm in lunch," he said," I thought I'd drop bye to say hey."

"That's cool," I said and got lost in his deep brown eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a da-" Dallas got interrupted by Austin who sat on the third chair that was in between us.

"Hello," Austin said and put his face close to Dallas' face," what are you doing here"

"I work at the cell phone accessory cart, again," Dallas said and he laid back in his chair as close as he can.

"Then scram," Austin said. Dallas quickly got up and left.

"Austin," I said and hid my face in my hands," what was that about?"

"I don't know," Austin said and took a deep breath," I don't want you near other guys I guess."

"What about Dez."

"Dez doesn't even know what love means."

"Does love even have a meaning?"

"Huh? I don't know. Maybe you don't know the meaning, you feel it."

"Yeah… Austin! Don't change the subject on me. It's not like we're dating. We're just friends."

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again, I swear for Dez's handsome aunt Ruth."

"Okay, good. I gotta go. See you." I gave Austin a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to the store.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I feel so incredibly stupid right now! Argh! Why the heck did I do that? Jealousy? That's most likely. But if I ever got back with Ally, things would be weird like the last time. I think I need some pancakes. I got my phone and called Dez.

"Hello?" Dez answered.

"Hey, want to go to Melody's Diner with me?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll be there in five. No Eunice! Don't eat the grandfather clock! " I walked there and sat down hearing music.

"Heey, can I take your order. Please excuse the nasty odor, a customer puuked," a voice that only belonged to one person I knew sang.

"Cassidy?" I looked at her in disbelief. She looked exactly the same from last time… a bit cuter too.

"Hi, Austin," she stopped singing and greeted me with her winning smile," I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," I smiled at her," you still owe me that date."

"Didn't you just break up with Ally?"

"A month ago."

"Really? I just got back from L.A last week, they announced your breakup as official last week."

"Guess they're off. Because I'm pretty sure I've been single and ready to mingle in a month."

"Oh wow, Blondie."

"You still owe me the date."

"Fine, you win. Some other time, I'm working right now."

"Yay!"

"You're such a little kid."

I deepened my voice," I mean, yeah okay. Cool." Dez came in.

"What's up, buddy?" Dez greeted me as Cassidy was attending some other customers.

"I just got a date with Cassidy."

"Just remember. You and Ally are the cause of my "Team Ally un-canon" depression."

Oh no, not this depression session again.

_1 hour later…_

"Just remember, Austin," Dez said as he wiped his real tears away slowly and dramatically," that those 500 dollar shirts are just all over my room to remind me that my teenage fantasies will die. No, they are dead."

"Here's some onion rings and a milkshake," Cassidy sang," not forgetting the potato salad with your coke."

"Thanks," I told her with a grin.

"Why's he crying?" Cassidy asked me.

"Get out of here!" Dez cried louder," You're making it worse."

"Sorry about him," I mouthed to Cassidy. She just awkwardly shrugged and smiled to me and went to another table. Am I seriously going to date Cassidy? Well it's just a date. Ally is moving on with Dallas, and I can totally forget her. Ally can be with Dallas… hugging… holding hands… dancing… okay not that part… also kissing. I think I just cringed. Ally kissing Dallas? Another boy? Whaaat? I can totally take that.

* * *

Star: Done! This is my first Austin & Ally story. Every time I write a new story for a new theme, I feel weird. I'll be adjusted by chappie 3 or so. Sorry for mistakes. I'm VERY lazy. Anyways, review, fave, follow, I don't give a turkey. If you like Shake it Up or Jessie, go check out my other stories.

**Song recommendation: Skyscraper ~ Demetria Devonne Lavato **

**Fact about Star: She is TOTALLY not a stalker. Loves sarcasm. **

**Question of the day: If you could be one celebrity in the world, who would you be?**

**I'd be P!nk! She's so awesome and brave! Love her!**

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2 Saved By Dave? I Think NOT

Star: Hey guys! Star here! Sorry for slow updated. I think I'll update this story every week and a half! WOW! I think I'm one of the few people that use that sentence. Anyways, -Trish voice- guess who is going to update slowly -end of Trish voice- I have other stories, too! I have like 6 O.O

Lilly: 4 if don't count the ones we update whenever we want.

Star: True that.

Billy: We don not own A&A or any other mentioned properties.

Thanks for reviewing! One with le chappie! Oh, if you review, I respond to you review! Look for your name... er... user name down here if you reviewed. Thanks for faving and following too!

**WinterFairy7337: Happy to know I got a familiar face! The people around here are creepy if they don't get their Auslly O.O I'm new to the A&A world. I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the chappie!**

**DanaeDanalien: I lurve you so much for reviewing, random reader! The Star, Lilly, Billy bit are the author's note. They're funny... Sometimes. I just put those to make the author's note seem interesting because admit it, we all skip the author's notes xP Sometimes there's important things and yeah... Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest: Thank you! I get your hint hint now that I'm replying to it xD I spent some time staring at it like, what do they mean? Now I'm like, OOOOHHHHH! I get it! Haha, read the chapter! Enjoy!**

**SuckerForRomance0156: You have an awesome user name! It describes my life Cx. Glad you lurve it! Here's the update.**

**STUFF: You're answer my friend, is awesome. You won't have to do anything big... except read this chappie O.o I'm watching you. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

_One day later  
_

I was jotting down some lyrics for another song. We finished the other song already. It's called,"Do it all Again." It came out pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Austin was going to perform it here in a few hours.. It was some party Trish and I are planning. It's gonna be all fire themed and stuff. Well... Trish is taking a nap.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said as he came into the shop.

"Dallas! I'm so sorry about yester-" he interrupted

"It's alright. If you were talking to another guy, I'd probably get jealous, too," he smiled.

"Hehe... he... he," I laughed nervously.

"So what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Decorating the place for Austin's performance," I said as I taped up a balloon.

"Can I help? I just finished working."

"Sure. Since you're tall enough, can you hand up those streamers."

"Anything for you." After an hour, we were done. He helped me do a lot of other things. He's so sweet.

"This place looks awesome," Dallas said,"you're a great decorator."

"Awe, thank you. You helped me a lot, get some credit," I told him and hugged him.

"This hug counts as the credit, right?" Dallas laughed a bit as he hugged me back.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Best nap ever," Trish said as she came downstairs. Dallas and I quickly parted, so Trish wouldn't see us. "Woah, Ally. You really fixed up the place."

"Dallas helped," I said to her.

"Thank you for doing my job, Dallas," Trish thanked him,"now excuse me, I have to go quit my job. I'll be back in a bit." Trish went out of the store when Dez came in.

"Woah! This is going to be an awesome video! It's fire!" Dez touched one of the streamers,"ouch! It burns!"

"It's fake fire, you know that," I said.

"It's next to the heater, think Ally!" Dez pointed out.

"That's a cooler."

"Oh. Well then."

"Where's Austin? People are gonna come in an hour."

"Setting up a date with Cassidy. She came back. I think they were making out."

**-Commercial break-**

**Hi, I'm Sarah McClachan. I'm about to ruin your whole fucking day. **

Star: How?

**Everyday there are new cases of animal abuse.**

Star: No! No! NOT YOU AGAIN!

**Hunger, abuse, ignorance, are common cases. No love.**

Star: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**Will you please help? Only a dollar a day can help save innocent lives of animals - insert sad slideshow of animals' pictures here-**

Star: -innocence ruined-

**-END-**

**Austin's POV  
**

I was walking to the store with Cassidy by me.

"So what exactly happened that made you come back?" I asked her.

"They replaced my band with another. I guess they were "better" or something," Cassidy shrugged.

" . ?docid=33351208You can do better," I told her as we entered the music store. It was filled and the decorations were awesome! I saw Ally in the corner, sitting. "Wait for me?"

"I'm gonna go chit-chat. I know some people here," she told me. I nodded and went with Ally.

"Hey, Als," I greeted her.

"How's Cassidy?"

"Cassidy? Oh! Dez told you. Yeah, she came back."

"He also mentioned your little make out session."

"WHAT?! I haven't even kissed her. Common Ally, you know me. I go slow with a girl. Maybe he meant make up? Dez sort of scared her away."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Ally laughed a bit.

"Austin, we're on in twenty seconds! EVERYONE! FIRST POSITIONS!" Dez yelled and ran around with his camera. I got in my position and waited for the music.

"**The walls are opening**  
** I can finally breathe again**  
** I finally noticed **  
** You were in front of me all along**  
** The rain has washed me clean**  
** I'm feeling you on my skin**  
** I finally let you in**  
** Feels like I'm home in your arms**," I started singing and got Cassidy's song, getting up on the stage. I didn't let go of her hand once. I was spinning her around and stuff.

"**I don't even know where I'm going**  
** But I know where I've been**  
** I couldn't believe I found love**  
** But I found you again**  
** And all that I know is**  
** Gonna do it all again**  
** Lift me up, pull me out of the fire**  
** Lift me up, take me higher and higher**  
** Baby we'll do it all again**," I sang to her. Well, the audience and camera. Just that this song connected with Cassidy and I a lot.

-end of it- (Star: Because then it would have been more song than story xP)

"Good job, Blondie," Cassidy smiled at me. She then checked her watch. "Gotta go. See you next Saturday."

"Bye," I said and watched her leave.

"Great job, Austin," Ally told me with her cute little smile. Dallas was besides her. That jerk.

Okay, Austin, clam down!

Clam down? Who is this?!

Your conscience.

Cool!

Now clam down.

"You okay?" Trish asked me as I got out of my "conversation."

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I? You guys look worried. You should clam down a bit."

"Clam down?" Ally laughed. (Star: Who knew typos could help you.)

"Sure!" I said as my eye twitched as I looked at Dallas.

"Your eye is twitching," Ally said.

"Whaaat?" I asked.

"Yeah Ally," Dez came in the conversation,"it's called blinking. Or winking. Wait... he was looking towards Dallas... that means!" Dez gasped.

"Huh?" we all looked at him confusingly.

"It's okay, buddy," Dez said and patted me on the head,"I understand your sexual preferences. Now my Team Ally hopes are dead and a ghost of a guy that I want to be the most. I have to go feed my giraffe. See you guys later."

"Haha!" Trish laughed,"Dez thinks you're gay! Oh, this is priceless."

"I'm perfectly straight," I pouted.

"If you say so," Trish shrugged,"I gotta go. See you guys later."

"I gotta go home, too. I have to go finish this book," Dallas said and he went far, far, far away. I hope he gets hit by a truck!

Calm down, I get it, you hate him!

Common Austin #2, be supportive.

I can't be supportive when you call me #2!

Fine! Let me call you something cool... Like Dave!

Okay then! Austin & Dave! Now, how much exactly do you hate this guy, Dallas.

I'm not saying I hate him, I'm just saying that if he got hit by a truck, I'd be driving that truck.

You need a therapist.

Separate therapist and it says: The rapist.

This is why Ally will never love you.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud.

"Whoa, Austin. You alright?" Ally asked me.

"Yeah. Sorry. Some... FLY! Yeah, there's a fly in here. It flew away. I totally scared it away."

"Okay then..." Ally said nervously,"well everyone left already. Help me clean up, okau?"

"Okau?" I asked her,"instead of okay it's okau?" (Star: Gotta lurve them typos.)

"My tongue went in knots," Ally rolled her eyes,"now help me."

"Fine," I laughed as I took down the streamers,"wow. You and Trish really up did this place."

"Dallas helped me since Trish was taking a nap. He put up the streamers and other stuff."

"Oh, really?" I was taking down the streamers with more force now.

"Yeah. He was just being a total sweetheart today."

"If he's ever a jerk, tell me. I'll get my crew and beat him up."

"Since when is Dez, his giraffe, and you a crew?"

"Don't judge! We're an incredible crew!" (Billy: WE HAVE A DISCLAIMER! Lilly: O.O YOU CAN'T SUE US!) After a while, we finally finished. My phone rang a few minutes later.

"Austin! We have an emergency!" Dad's voice rang through the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"One of our workers hit a boy with out truck! I think we're gonna be in some legal trouble if they sue us! I just wanted you to know right now," he replied.

"Oh my gosh! Who's the boy?!"

"What's going on?" Ally mouthed to me. I gave her a hand movement to wait.

"He's your age. His name is Dallas Crawford."

You hear that, Austin. You just jinxed him. He got hit by a truck.

Shut up, Dave!

You love me. Hint, hint.

I'M NOT GAY, DAVE!

* * *

Star: Well... REVIEW FOR DAVE! We wrote this in ONE freaking day! Three story updates in one day! I'm going for the 4th one O.O Wish me luck.

**Song recommendation of the day: Never Lover Boy ~ Tiffany Alford**

**Quote of the day: I buy expensive clothes! They just look cheap on me.**

**Question of the day: What did you think of Dave? **

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

Star: Hey! Star here! Thanks so much for the reviews! I lurve you guys lots! I see Dave is popular. Haha, he was a last second creation.

Lilly: Easier words= mistake.

Dave: Hey! They aren't easy on me!

Star: How did you get here?! Story characters aren't allowed here!

Dave: Since I'm an OC, I can be here.

Lilly: Fine -_- Anywa-

Dave: Hi! My name is Dave Miranda Sun!

Lilly: Okay, Dave. You and and Austin have things that are alike. As I was say-

Dave: I like waffles!

Lilly: Okay! Any-

Dave: I'm an awesome actor.

Lilly: Okay! Now I'm mad! -tackles Dave-

Star & Billy: -face palm-

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

Star: I think it's time we buy a fighting arena and a doctor. Also some medical insurance with a lawyer. Lilly gets out of control.

Billy: Mhm... Since when can pregnant things do that?

Star: She's Lilly Penaflor, a hand, she's can do anything.

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you :) Here's the chappie.**

**LovePeach16: I dunno. They're random. I'm random. I like cheese. Cheese is extreme. :P Here's the chappie.**

**SuckerForRomance0156: Thank you! Glad you like the typos :D Here's the chappie.**

**AusslyFan: I bet people envy your user name. Anyways, I'm glad you like my story C: Here's the chappie.**

**babygirlAshlee: Yes he is xP. Here's the chappie.**

**hds: xD**

**KidloveAuslly: I was looking at myself like "Seriously?" and stuff. I thought the hit by a truck thing was unnecessary myself, but oh well. Typing happens. :\ Here's the chappie.**

**STUFF: Yay! I'm epic c:! Lurved your review. Here's the chappie.**

**CrackFicGirl: THE PERSON WHO INVENTED DAVE LURVES YOU! Here's the chappie. :]**

**DanaeDanalien: I'm glad you like the story ^o^ Here's the chappie.**

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

"What happened?" Ally asked me once I hung up.

"Dallas got hit by a truck!"

"What?! What hospital!"

"The one a block away, let's go."

"Let me lock up first." After Ally locked up, we went straight to the hospital. Was Ally worried for Dallas? Well I was, but Ally looked...

HAHA! You're jealous.

It's not the time, Dave!

Sorry.

"Hi, we're looking for a guy names Dallas. Got hit by a mattress truck," Ally told the secratary.

"Oh. He's getting his x-rays done. It wasn't that big of an impact. We still have to wait for the results," the nurse said as she quickly typed on the computer.

"Can I see him?" Ally asked her.

"Sorry, he's getting checked up on," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Ally said. We sat down in the waiting room. A lady with brown hair came in and she was crying. "Excuse me, are you okay?" Ally asked her.

"Sorry if I'm distracting," she sniffed,"my son got hit by a mattress truck."

"Dallas?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I'm Ally Dawnson."

"Oh, Ally. Dallas has told me how wonderful you are. Thank you for being here."

"Mhm." Ally and the lady kept talking for a bit. I guess Ally was trying to distract the lady. They were talking about books. She's so nice.

Then why'd you break up with her, smart one?

I'm gonna kill you, Dave!

You can't kill me!

Oh yes I can.

You can't touch this.

Ugh! Stupid self conscious!

Hey, look. Our dad is in the corner.

"Hey, Dad," I said and went up to him,"Dallas' mom is over there."

"Okay," Dad nodded. He went up to Dallas' mom, and they went to the corner to talk. Ally came up to me and hugged me out of nowhere. I hugged her back.

"You can cry," I told her.

"I don't want to," she responded,"I just wanted to hug you."

"Awe, it's okay Ally. You have feelings for Dallas. We're cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now cry in my shirt all you want. I don't even do my own laundry."

Lazy ass.

Dave! Stop ruining my romantic moment.

Look Austin, I'm here to help you... somewhat. Either you fight for Ally or you go for Cassidy.

It's that simple?

No, it's not. Love is going to affect your whole world. It's not simple. Just think about it. Go on that date and decide.

Fine.

"Thanks, Austin," Ally pulled away after a while.

"Good news," my dad came up to us,"she's not going to file a law suit, but she's making us pay the hospital bill."

"Well, at least the store isn't on the line," I said.

"Well, I'm gonna head on home," Ally said.

"I'll take you," I offered,"I want to see you're house."

"No, I'm okay," I said.

"A young girl shouldn't be alone in the night," I fought.

"Fine."

* * *

"Woah! I thought your dad was cheap!" I said and looked at her beautiful house. It wasn't two stories or anything, but it was beautiful.

"This is actually my mom's house," Ally said.

"You tricked me," I whined.

"Hehe, yeah," Ally laughed,"well see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said and watched her go inside.

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

"Hey, Mom," I said as I entered the living room. She was watching her soap opera... any soap opera of mom's is a soap opera of mine.

"Hey, sweety," Mom greeted me, and I sat down. "Where were you?"

"Hospital. Dallas got hit by a truck. I'm keeping in touch with his mom, so I came home."

"Dallas, huh."

"I know. I just broke up-"

"It's not that. I'm just teasing you."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should go for Dallas."

"Well do you like him?"

"I used to have a huge crush on him before, and I still have a bit of feelings left."

"There's no shame in that. As long as you're happy, everything is fine."

As long as I'm happy. The thing is... I'm only happy when I'm with Austin. I went to my room. Mom just moved in here, so I didn't have a lot of stuff. I laid down in my bed and though. Austin likes Cassidy. I still like Dallas. It's all good in the world. We could both easily move on. I'm just scared. Scared that we'll realize things a little too late.

* * *

Star: Not my best work, EVER! It's horrible :c -goes under mattress-

Lilly: ...Anyways, this is what happens when we write a chapter under 2 hours at 10 to 11 in the night. Also, we NEVER revise. So sorry if we have huge mistakes. Just stare at a mistake for a while, and it'll make sense a tad. Sometimes.

Dave: BWUAHAHA! I'm alive! I escaped Lilly's wrath.

Lilly: -_-

**Song recommendation of the day - Check Yes Juliet ~ We the Kings**

**Quote of the day: There's billions of people on the word and only 4 of them are my friends. #forever alone**

**Question of the day: Should I make a conscious for Ally? I'm debating on it because it might be too much. If I do, what should I name her? If I get more yeses than no's, I'll chose the best name from the names you guys recommended. Contest! Yay!**

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4 Note Pad Pants

Star: Hey! Star here! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been... lazy. Can't give excuses like school or homework because that'd be a lie. Guess Ally is getting a conscious named... I couldn't come up with a name. **POLL ON MY PAGE WITH THE NAMES FOR ALLY'S CONSCIOUS!** Anyways, thank you so much for the support! Lurve you guys.

Dave: Lurve... :( The thing I'll never have.

Lilly: GOOD! I hope you suffer!

Star: -_-

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

**KidloveAuslly: Thank you for reviewing! c: Here's the chappie.**

**DanaeDanalien: Thanks for your opinion (: Here's the chappie.**

**JoeyJar99: That is freaking creepy. Vote is taken! But I got more yeses xP. Thank you for reviewing. Here's the chappie.**

**WinterFairy7337:Thank you =) **

**CrackFicGirl: I seriously considered your idea of Dave crushing on Ally's conscious. xD I think that'd be interesting. Here's the chappie.**

**STUFF: Awe! Thank you C: I know I'm pretty epic. You keep being epic! Here's the chappie.**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thank you very much C= Here's the chappie.**

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

I got woken up by text sent by Austin.

Austin: hi als! :) :) :)

Me: wat?

Austin: arent u grouchy :P

Me: u woke me up :(

Austin: iim sorrrrry. wanna get pancakes at the mall. ill pay.

Me: suuure. just friendly breakfast right?

Austin: of course!

Me: see u in an hour

_An hour later_

I was sitting down eating pancakes with Austin. The shop opened in a few minutes, so I had to hurry up.

"You're eating like a turkey," Austin smiled.

"Look who's talking," I rolled my eyes and grabbed a napkin. I wiped Austin's chin because he had syrup.

"Ally," he whined.

"You had syrup in your chin."

"Thanks." Trish came to us in a crazy outfit. **POLL ON MY PAGE FOR ALLY'S CONSCIOUS NAME! I had to put it here. People skip author's notes. **

"Guess who got a job at Pablo's Pizzeria!" Trish announced.

"Really? I thought you were banned from there," Austin said.

"New manager. Plus, it was Dez that got us kicked out," Trish shrugged.

"How could they get a new manager? It's PABLO's. Unless the new manager's name is Pablo, too," Austin questioned. Trish and I face palmed.

"Austin, seriously? There's more important things in the world than that," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like how am I going to get fired today?" Trish sighed,"People boss me around! They're so disrespectful."

"You're a maid," I told her.

"How do you know?" she said.

"You have maid written on your hat," I pointed out.

"Oh. Well still, how am I going to get fired today?"

"Boss the clients around," Austin suggested.

"Austin!" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"You're suppose to give Trish good advice."

"I'm okay," Trish held her hands up in defense,"anything works for me. I have to go shopping anyways. Cheetah Beat just released their new issure. I heard there was going to be a Thirsty Games poster in it!" I rolled my eyes as Trish skipped away. After she left, I threw a pancake at Austin.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? That was a perfectly good pancake! You, Ally Dawson, are evil!" Austin gasped.

"What's wrong with me? You gave Trish bad advice," I gasped back.

"Calm down, it's not like I told her to go date Dez," Austin rolled his eyes. We made eye contact for a while and burst out laughing.

"Haha, Trish date Dez, good one," I sighed after I finished.

"I know, I'm awesome!"

* * *

I was working in the music shop while Austin was writing in a note pad.

"What are you writing?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"You're writing something."

"It's nothing," Austin said and hid the note pad behind his back.

"Let me see!" I whined.

"Noo," Austin said and started running around.

"No running in the store!" I said as I caught up to him. Austin jogged upstairs into the music room. I ran after him. "NELSON! Take care of the music store!" I got into the room, and Austin was in the corner, curled into a little ball, and hiding the note pad.

"Go away," Austin said in a muffled voice.

"What's so private?" I asked him and got besides him. I looked down to see him, and then he quickly got up. He held the note pad protectively behind his back as he looked at me straight in the eye. "Austin."

"Ally."

"What's so important that you?"

"N-Nothing."

"It's something if you run in here with me on watch."

"..." Austin unbuckled his belt a bit, and he stuffed the notepad down his pants.

"Real mature, Austin! Real mature!"

"You left me no choice! You can't see what's in the notepad!"

"Fine! I have to go check on the shop."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Once Ally left the room, I took out the notepad. It was a song I was writing. It wasn't just any song. It was a song for Ally. It was horrible, and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

Awe, wittle boy lowita dwoesn't want Awy to swee hwis dumb swong? (Awe, little boy lolita doesn't want Ally to see his dumb song.)

Shut up, Dave! This is you, too!

Hey, I'm just here to help you, Austin Monica Moon.

Well you aren't any help at all.

You know what! I'm going home!

Dave.

WHAT!

You live in my mind.

Oh yeah huh. Well then! I guess your brain is my own little mansion. Au revior!

Dave? Dave!?

WHAT!

Is my brain big?

Bigger than Dez's brain.

How would you know that.

We're neighbors with Dez's conscious.

Really!

No. Dez is too dumb to know what a conscious is.

So that means?

Dez thinks it's another voice.

Dez is crazy?

Uh huh.

Well! That escalated quickly.

* * *

Star: Short ass chappie, I'm sorry. I wanted to update quick as possible. But seriously, I DESERVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Why? I HAVE FREEDOM! I'M FREE! NO MORE PRISON! I ESCAPED!

Lilly: In other words, the school year ended... FREEDOM!

Billy: We hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Dave: I'm so lonleyyyyy! Very lonleeeey!

**Song recommendation of the day: Skyway Avenue ~ We The Kings (sorry, WTK is EXTREME!)**

**Quote of the day: Seriously, I don't know when exactly that UFO landed and dumped all these stupid people, but apparently they ain't coming back.**

**Singer of the day: Demi Lovato**

**Actor of the day: Alison Loss**

**Question of the day: Who is your celebrity role model.**

**Mine is P!nk. She isn't my favorite, but she's my role model!**

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5 Dave's Dates Disasters

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm going to make this story I say 10 chappiers long. I know where I'm going with this. Just not... so positive. Might make it a tad longer. Thanks so much for being awesome readers! I lurve you all, random readers!

Lilly: Oh, the name **Juliette **won the poll. We'll be seeing some of Juliette

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

**JoeyJar99: Haha xP. It's getting creepy now. I do random things on the bottom. Just at random. Their might be food of the day one day. -shrug- Enjoy the chappie! **

**midnightsuntellusastory: Glad I'm not the only one who does that. c: Enjoy le chappie!**

**If It Was Summer Forever: Then I'd be eating ice cream all day :D . Enjoy the chappie.**

**The BoSs: I know who you are O.O Haha, no creepiness intended...**

**KidloveAuslly: Heck, I don't even know myself xD. **

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you ^.^ Enjoy le chappie!**

**STUFF: It WAS on my profile. The votes ended, anyways. :P Enjoy the chappie.**

**Jewelz: Good for you. I hope you die in your sleep.**

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

It was Saturday noon, Dad was taking care of the shop, and I just entered the Moon residence.

"He's in his room," Mimi told me.

"Thanks," I nodded as I went upstairs. I knocked. No answer. I just walked in. I regret it. I regret it. Austin was brushing his hair, shirt less, with only boxers on. DHSFGJDBGHJDFGBJFMNBGVHJDFGJHBSX

Like what you see?

WHO ARE YOU, AND WHO THE HEY DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD?!

I'm you conscious.

NOOOOO! I'M GOING CRAZY!

Ally, girl. Get choe mind straight.

WHAT ARE YOU?

"Ally?" Austin turned around and looked at me,"Hey." I turned around, not facing him. I was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Put some clothes on!"

"Oh. Oooh! Sorry! DON'T TURN AROUND," he emphasized.

"Don't worry, I won't," I sighed.

You know you want to turn around.

NO I DON'T! I'm no pervert!

Ally, I'm your conscious. I know what you think every night.

I SLEEP!

Also, you dream. Dream _very _nasty things. You aren't so innocent as people think.

SHUT UP, NUMBER 2!

So you have accepted me?

Fine! Whatever!

I'm just here to "help" you.

Mhm. Sure Ally number 2, sure.

Call me number 2, and I will make you life miserable!

Juliette! I shall name you Juliette.

I wanted to be named Roxanne but Juliette works, too.

Juliette Roxanne?

Yay! I have a middle name.

"Ally," Austin said,"you can turn around now."

"Sorry about that," I murmured as I played with my hair.

"Don't sweat it. I have a date with Cassidy, so I have to get ready," Austin shrugged.

"A d-date?" I stumbled in my words.

"Yeah... you cool with that?" Austin asked me in a soft tone.

"Yeah! Why not? So. We're moving on. It's cool," I said.

"Thanks, Als, you're the best," Austin said and spread out his arms. I just went up and hugged him.

Austin and Ally, sitting on a tre-

SHUT UP JULIETTE!

We pulled apart after a while. We hung out for a few hours, and we then went our different ways.

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

I was ready for my date with Cassidy.

TEAM ALLY!

I'm ignoring Dave right now. I can't wait. I'm going to-

TEAM ALLY!

I'm going to take her to lunch at that Italian restaurant. Then-

TEAM ALLY!

THEN! I'm going to take her to the movies. Or should I take her to see the movie first... I know! I should-

TEAM ALLY!

I'll just ask her what she wants. Then we'll walk around the park, and-

TEAM ALLY!

Finally! I'll take her home.

TEAM ALLY!

SHUT UP DAVE!

Hey, I'm only tell you my opinion.

Well your opinion stinks! I like Cassidy. She's pretty cool.

Like. What about love?

**Sorry for interrupting your scrolling, just wanted to remind you that you are a hero for making it this far into the story**

* * *

Dave has got me thinking about what he said.

I'm a genius.

Dave, go take a nap.

Sure.

DON'T RETURN UNTIL AFTER THE DATE... or you could stay away a bit longer, too.

I see how it is! I'm going to my brain bed!

Later, Dave.

"See ya, Mom," I said as I went out the door.

"Bye, honey!"

I started walking towards the address Cassidy gave me. I had to pick her up at her house. I hope I don't run into the parents or something. That would be scary. I took the bus with only a few people recognizing me. Pictures, autographs, and stuff like that later, I made it to Cassidy's house. It was cute. I knocked on the doorbell. Yes, knocked on the doorbell. Cassidy answered the door in a matter of seconds.

"Woah," I gasped when I saw her. Her hair was straight down, and she had a frilly pink dress that reached to her knees. She had white boots that reached to the bottom of her knees. Long pink socks were sticking out a bit.

"Back at ya, Blondie," Cassidy smiled. I never thought I'd see her in pink. But never mind that, she rocks in it.

"You rock in pink," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, my mom and sister forced me into it," she giggled. She mentioned she had a younger sister. I think her name was Rose? I dunno. I don't care for now. Right now, Cassidy looks hawt.

"I'm glad they did," I said and we started walking down the street,"so you want to eat first or see a movie? I know this Italian place in the mall that's awesome and there's lots of movies about to start."

"Let's see the movie, first," Cassidy said.

"To the bus stop to the movies it is!" I announced. Cassidy laughed. She is so cool. I wonder what her answer would be if I ask her to be my girlfriend.

TEAM ALLY!

GO TAKE A NAP, DAVE!

* * *

**Ally's POV **(Star: I wasn't going to write a full date. You poor innocent Auslly shippers would have cried or something.)

Dallas got out of the hospital today. I went to visit is him at his house. I took chocolate for him. In a square box though. Taking a heart one would have been awkward. Am I right?

"Hey, Ally," Dallas greeted me from his bed. His leg was a in a dark green cast, and so was his right arm. Good thing he's a lefty. Yes, I've noticed thse small things about him.

"Hey, Dallas. I brought you chocolates," I said and waved around the box.

Ally, you're embarrassing yourself.

Whoops. My bad.

"Sorry, I'm alergic to chocolate," Dallas frowned,"I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," I laughed,"more for me."

"I never said thank you," Dallas said.

"For what?"

"For being there with my mom? I also heard you helped her in the libary." Hehe, the way he says library.

Get over yourself. It's annoying.

I know! But common, it's kind of cute when he says it.

Yeah.. you're right.

"No problem," I smiled and sat on a chair next to his bed,"I really liked it there. So quiet."

"Why? Is it loud in the music store?"

Is he stupid? IT'S A MUSIC STORE!

Juliette, no bullying.

Fine.

"Sometimes. Mostly when my friends are there. But I still love them."

"Are you and Austin... a thing?"

"We use to, but we broke up more than a month ago. In fact, he's on a date right now."

"Oh, that's cool. Because..."

"Because what?"

"I want to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me tomorrow?"

"A-As in a date?"

"Yes. I understand if you don-"

"I want to. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

* * *

Lilly: Did we torture you guys? Did you suffer? Are you sad?

Star: Lilly, stop making readers roll in their own pain. I've told you many times.

Lilly: Fine -_-

**Song Recommendation of the day: Shadow ~ Sam Tsui**

**Quote of the day: Never be afraid to let go because greater things might replace the things you lost.  
**

**Movie Recommendation of the day: Geek Charming**

**Star fact of the day: Has a straaaange relationship with her laptop, Toshi the Toshiba. **

**Question of the day: Want to claim world domination with me? MWUAHAHAHAHA! Okay, just kidding. Real question: What's your favorite television program?**

**We have many. Right now, we're addicted to Total Drama.**

~Star out


	6. Chapter 6 NOTE

Jupiter: Hey people I am Jupiter and I hacked into Star's just kidding .Hi I am a friend of stars here to give you a little message since she is in rehab. A week or so ago she went into rehab. She is going crazy. She is right next to me right now, yelling. Yeah. **Go to her profile! ** Here are five sentences or so. Don't want this thing to get roved. We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was back home, thinking, and alone. I have a date with Dallas coming up soon. Austin and Cassidy have been hanging out lately. Austin. Austin! How am I going to tell Austin?

* * *

Jupiter: Star told me what to type. Remember to go to her profile

#Jupiter, sinking into the ground


	7. Chapter 7 Alrighty Then You Stalkers

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm back! You guys didn't feel it was that long since my disappearance since I had my "friend" tell you guys like two weeks later. I've missed ya'll! How's it been? It's freakin hot where I live O.O

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties. Just Dave and Juliette Roxanne.

Juliette: Hi, I'm Juliette! You must be Dave.

Dave: -loses memory from her beautiful face- Roses are red, violets are blue, my name is not Dave, this really random... microwave?

_To be continued..._

**We're going to reply to the ones from chapter 5 and not the note. :P Thanks for everything.**

**nerdychick316: You're welcome xux! -gets first aid and reads instructions on all 56 languages available-**

**WinterFairy7337: You sort of do o.o'? I dunno! Thanks by the way!**

**KidloveAuslly: Like that Spongebob episode. Where Plankton goes inside his brain and everything is like his house. c: -nod nod-**

**IHeartMusic-2: HECK YEAH! :D**

**Fiolet4eva: Lilly appreciates your compliment ^.^ So does Juliette.**

**JoeyJar99: I totally lurve them! I actually want to go to the Sam Tsui concert since he is coming near my... like 5 hours away xP**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thankies! =D**

**STUFF: I actually wanted the name Roxanne to win since I got attached to it during the polls. It got some of the lowest ones (I think), but I really liked it. So I just made her a middle name (^o^) Le power of the authie! Huh... authie. I'm gonna use that more often.**

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

"Hey, Austin," I said nervously as he entered the music shop the next day. He had a blue gift bag. "Who's the present for?"

"Cassidy," he answered," What's up with you? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah... it's just. I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, we're best friends."

"I have a date with Dallas today! He asked me out yesterday."

"What?"

"I have a date... with Dallas."

"That's cool. We're both moving on. We're still best friends and partners, and I will never let anything change that."

"Awe, thanks, Austin. I'm glad I got that out. So what'd you get Cassidy?"

"Some CD's of her favorite bands. She told me what albums she had and which ones she didn't so I got her... crap."

"You got her the ones she already has?" Austin nodded with a sigh.

"I'll be back later."

"See ya!"

You totes miss him.

Juliette! Don't make me go in there!

Can't touch this!

Ugh, you are so annoying.

Go imagine Austin naked.

JULIETTE!

I'm severely enjoying myself right now.

How are you my conscious? You're evil and I'm innocent!

Uh huh, yeah sure... If by innocent you mean having weird dreams about Austin.

Can I end you?

Nope.

JULIETTE ROXANNE!

Well you can't. Oh lookie, here comes Trish!

I looked over and I saw Trish walking in with a work uniform.

"Guess who got a new job at the pharmacy!" she exclaimed and walked up to the counter.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked her.

"Why would it be dangerous? All I do is give people their medi- Oh yeah. I think I might have mixed up some medicines... Whoops."

"Trish! They could die!"

"Ugh, I'll go quit... after I paint my nails."

"Trish-"

"I heard you got a date with Dallas."

"Yeah... who told you?"

"Dez. Austin told Dez."

"You were hanging out with Dez?"

"Nope. I called him over to the pharmacy to give out the medicine while I took a nap."

"Someone is definitely going to die."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Okay, Dez," I said," here's the plan. According to this text from Trish, Ally and Dallas are going to the movies to watch Your Love and then they are going to the park. We're going to follow them."

"Awe, Austin," Dez said as he put his hand on my shoulder," you're taking me to see a movie? I'm sorry buddy, but I'm straight."

"Dez!" I groaned," We're going to follow Ally and Dallas."

"Wouldn't that be stalking?"

"No! I'm just going to make sure Dallas doesn't hurt her or something."

"Somebody is jealous!" Dez teased as he looked into his backpack.

"No I'm not!"

"I'm not talking about you. Trish's lip glosses. One is more used than the other one."

"I'm a stalker?"

"Yes you are."

"Stop it!"

"Fine, I'll stop stealing Trish's stuff"

"?"

You're friend is weird.

Tell me about it.

I think he might like Trish.

Whaaat? That's like me liking dudes.

Makes no sense at all but if you look between the lines it could happen type of deal?

NO!

Hehe. So. You totally want Ally back, don't you.

No! I've been hanging out with Cassidy, and she's a pretty cool girl.

Then why are you stalking Ally?

To make sure Dallas doesn't hurt her.

Suure. What can a kid with a broken arm and leg do?

Verbally hurt her!

Whatever, Austin Stalker.

* * *

I was dressing in black, and I was behind Ally and Dallas. No! I wasn't jealous. I would have realized it already if I was. (Star: Badum tss.) I had a hoodie on, I bought the tickets, and I followed them in. Ally looked beautiful. Dallas looked crappy in his wheelchair. Extra attention from Ally because she offered to push him.

_Movie..._

This is the crappiest movie I have ever seen. The love triangle is so cliche' and overused. In the end, the girl is obviously going to go towards the nice guy and away from the bad boy. Common Veronica! Realize your true feelings. Listen to your heart.

_After the movie..._

Well that was one surprising plot twist. The girl stayed with the bad boy. Gasp! What if that happens between us! Wait... why do I care.

After the movie, they got ice cream, and they were sitting at a park bench. I was behind a tree that was behind the bench, listening.

"So Ally," I heard Dallas ask. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Hearing those words make me realize so many things. (Star: Badum tss.)

* * *

Star: Sorry for the short chappie! I missed all my lovely Starkers! The story is coming to an end at 10 chapters and maybe an epilouge/Trez special. I dunno. I have A LOT of stories. I'm not those authors that just say that and they have 3. I have 12. Wish me luck!

**Song recommendation of the day: Dirty Little Secret ~ The All-American Rejects**

**Quote of the day: You know you have a conceited friend when she gives you all copies of her edited pictures with hearts on it. When you "accidentally" lose it, she'll give you another one.**

**Star fact of the day: To lazy to get up and reach her phone even when it's her crush. Because she knows it's not. Or never will be.**

**Question of the day: Do you listen to the songs I recommend?**

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8 Sure, Now You Do

Star: Hey! Star here! I can't wait to fucking finish this story ^.^ That happy face is there to make sure I sound happy. Because I am. I have a calendar marked box by box, and according to thee, this story's last chapter will be uploaded July 28. FREEDOM!

Lilly: Chill, you still have eleven remaining stories.

Star: -slams head against wall and virtually dies for a second/faints-

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mention properties.

Lilly: -pokes Star with a virtual stick- If the police asks, we also don't have a corpse.

**RayRayWife143: Thank you ^.^ I'm glad you like it.**

**WinterFairy7337: Thanks :) Enjoy the chapter.**

**nerdychick316: I am proud. -ego face- *u***

**KidloveAuslly: SPONGEBOB FOREVER :D**

**Guest: Here's the update. Sorry it took a while. :]  
**

**DanaeDanalien: Awe! Thanks! \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Did Dallas seriously just ask me to be his girlfriend? What should I say? I think I should say yes. I mean, Austin and I broke up. He's cool wit- IS THAT AUSTIN!

Mhm. Girl, he is sooo jealous.

I'm gonna kill him!

Then say yes already!

Huh?

Just keep narrating your life.

I DON'T NARRATE MY LIFE! Anyways, I looked a bit to the side, and I saw Austin pressing against a tree trunk. Yup. Not gonna work, Austin. Not gonna work.

"Yes," I said with a smile to Dallas," I'll be your girlfriend." I gave him a gentle hug, and I didn't see Austin against the tree anymore.

"I'm so happy," Dallas smiled at me. Sure, Dallas was sweet, cute, and funny.

But he never would match up with Austin.

Juliette!

See what I did? I just interrupted your narrating session.

* * *

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I yelled as I entered his room. He quickly stood up from his piano seat, and he shoved a note pad under a pile of clothes.

"Heya, Als!" he replied nervously.

"Oh, don't," I imitated him in a girl way," Heya, Als me!"

"What did I do?"

"I saw you spying on Dallas and I!"

"Dallas and I... huh? Wouldn't make more sense if it was Dal-"

"Don't go changing the subjects on me! Why were you spying on us?"

"Whaaat? Spying! Psh, that's preposterous."

"You don't know what that means, do you?"

"No idea."

"Austin, please. Just be honest. Why were you following us?"

"Because," Austin sighed and turned the other way," because I'm a bit jealous."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK: Soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, death.**

"Austin," I mumbled," we broke up."

"I know we did," he turned around to face me," I thought that I couldn't stand you with another guy, but I will. For you and me. Because I have been spending time with Cassidy. Honestly, I just don't want you to forget our friendship over some romance.

"Austin," I said to him," that will never happen. We're best friends. No romance will seperate us or our music. Deal?"

"Deal," he nodded. "Bear hug?" I shrugged and hugged him.

Austin and Ally, sitting on-

SHUT UP, JULIETTE ROXANNE! You're ruining the moment.

Auslly moment!

How can I kill you?

"Well, I gotta go," I told him once we pulled apart.

"See you, Als."

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

_2 weeks later...  
_

Today, I met up with Cassidy. Today, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"So," I started as we sat at the food court," we've been hanging out for some time. I've been having fun."

"So have I, Blondie," she smiled at me. She never did get rid of my nicknames.

"I've been wondering... if you wanted to be my girlfriend," I asked her with a grin. She smiled at me with a huge smile.

"Of course," she said with a huge smile. We got up, and we gave each other a hug. I finally have a girlfriend again. I'm happy. I really am. We're both moving on, and I think that the best for the both of us.

Give you guys a week an half to realize you love each other.

I am going to fucking kill you.

Try.

"So," I said and looked at Cassidy in the eyes," want to go see a movie, girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, boyfriend," she smiled. I got to know Cassidy better over the few weeks, and she's really into me. Just like I'm really into her.

Too bad you're gonna dump her sorry butt in less than two weeks.

No I'm not!

Wanna bet!

You got yourself a deal!

* * *

I walked into the music store with a huge smile after the movies. Cassidy was walking right next to me.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled out," Guess what?"

"Why so happy?" Dez asked me.

"Cassidy and I are now officially dating," I said while holding up our intertwined hands.

"Cassidy is dude?" Dez asked," Wow. I was way off." We all just stared at him.

You're gay?

NO!

Okay then...

"Well," Ally said, trying to ignore a now sobbing Dez," congrats you two. Wish you the best for your relationship."

"Thank you, Ally," Cassidy thanked her. "Well, I gotta get going. See you guys later." I gave her a quick hug before she left. Ally was now writing in her song book, and I slowly went next to her.

"Hey," I said. Ally jumped a bit before shutting her song book.

"Hey, Austin," Ally greeted me with a nervous smile," just working on some new lyrics. Thought it's be great since we haven't done a video in a while."

"That's a great idea. What is about?"

"Um... relationships."

"That's be great. Considering we're both dating... I mean dating other people!"

You know you want to.

I. WILL. WIN.

I'm gonna claim victory.

"Haha... yeah," Ally nodded. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Mom, telling me dinner was ready.

"I gotta go," I said and put my phone to the side," hug?" She hugged me. It was a long hug. We awkwardly pulled away.

"Well, bye," she waved, biting her lip.

"Bye," I waved and walked out. Once I was at the food court, I realized I had left my phone. I went back to get it. When I got there, I overheard Ally and Trish.

"You still like him, don't you?" Trish asked her.

"A bit... I guess. I'm happy he's dating other people."

"Admit it, you're jealous of Cassidy."

"Trish!"

"Well you are my best friend. I know what you feel, Ally. Right now, it's jealousy."

"Yeah... you're right." So Ally still likes me, huh. I think I was just scared of being rejected by her. I thought she was over me, so I pretended to be over her. I guess I still have feelings for her.

SCORE ONE FOR DAVE!

I was deep thinking here!

Whoops, sorry. Continue.

Maybe it was a mistake asking Cassidy to date me. Every. Time. Why do Ally and I always have our feelings mixed up. Ugh, this is a whole ball of confusion. I like Cassidy, but I really like Ally. I need to realize things sooner.

If I could clap, I would.

Thanks, Dave.

Not for you, for me. SCORE ONE FOR DAVE.

If I could slap you, I would.

Um, conscious abuse!

More like animal abuse.

Just get your phone and leave.

* * *

Roxanne: Hey, Dave.

Dave: Hey, Roxy ~O.O~

Roxanne: Watcha doing?

Dave: Eating chocolate.

Roxanne: Where'd you get it?

Dave: Doggie dropped it.

**Song recommendation of the day: D.N.A ~ Little Mix**

**Star fact of the day: Has a very mixed schedule with stories and Youtube.**

**Thing to do of the day: Ask your parents for a pet panda.**

**Question of the day: Want a special next chapter?**

~Star out


	9. Chapter 9 I Love Your Shadow

Star: Hey! Star here! Oh mi gosh! Only two more chapters left! Thanks for everything guys! I'm going to make this chapter special. NOT longer. I don't know what I'm going to do specifically but whatever. Random writing! Yay!

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned properties.

**WinterFairy: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm using it.** :)

**nerdychick316: Memories o.o**

**writermeAL: Here's the update. *u***

**KidloveAuslly: Actually, I didn't. ':P What exactly did I get from there?**

**Guest: Here is it! ^u^**

**STUFF: Sorry bout that, doll! Or are you a dude? I dunno. :} Anyways, guest reviews go through moderation. I noticed that after I updated.**

**Kandigirl335: OMM! Thanks for the support :D**

**DanaeDanalien: I'm not, actually. Trust me, you're not the first person that ever tells me that xP Am I some sort of plot twist monster?**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_1 week later...  
_(Star: I now put Juliette and Dave in italics. I'll go back in fix the other chapters later.)

I've been dating Dallas for three and a half weeks already. Our anniversary is in three days. Our relationship is okay. It's not awkward like when I dated Austin. But I did admit to Trish I had feelings for Austin left. Ugh! This is so complicated. Why did I let boys get into my life in the first place?

Austin and Cassidy's relationship is doing pretty good on their first week. Austin and I released a song yesterday. That way, his fans knew about everything that has been going on. I haven't working on my music though. It always comes out sad and depressing. I should be happy. I have the best friends in the world and boyfriend that really likes him like I like him.

_What about love?_

Get over yourself, Juliette. This my life.

_Our._

Whatever.

"Hey, Ally," Austin said and came in the music room," watcha doing?"

"Nothing. Writing lyrics. But they all come out sad and depressing."

"Why? You're almost in a one month relationship with Dallas."

"I know, I know."

"Then write a break up song."

"You know... that's not actually a bad idea. But then again, sad and depressing!"

"Then it's too late. Say, why don't you work on your music. I'll try to write my own song."

"You think you can do it?"

"Yeah, why not? I've been working on-"

"So that's what's in your note pad!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Oh my gosh, you're writing a song? That's so amazing!"

"Yeah... um... I got to go," Austin said in a nervous tone and ran out of the store. I just smiled. Austin is seriously going to take a big step as a performer. You know, it's nice to think in this than just love.

_LOVE. LOVE. LOVE._

I'm going to end you.

* * *

I was working at the music store, and then my awesome boyfriend walked in.

"Hey, babe," he greeted me. I was at the counter, and he stayed across from me.

"Hey," I waved nervously at him. We've been going out, but I still do get nervous around him. It's a thing.

"I have news. I'm not going to be here for a two weeks. My grandmother is sick," he said and scratched the back of his head. (Star: Go ahead and kill me. I'm cliche'... unless this is a lie to go with a secret girlfriend. BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK FOR CLICHE' IDEAS!)

"What? But next week," I bit my lip.

"What's next week?"

"Never mind. Go have fun," I said to him. He raised and eyebrow, and he came to the other side of the counter to hug me.

"I'm leaving in an hour or two. Bye," he said and kissed me softly on the lips. What? We're dating.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish said as she magically appeared out of who knows where (literally)," I saw everything! Tell me the details! Is he going to-"

"Where did you come from?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah," she said and raised her hands," guess who got a job at Mario's Magic Shop. Me! But who cares, tell me! Is he going to take you somewhere on your one month anniversary?"

"No," I sighed and rubbed my eyes," he's going to be gone."

"Oh," Trish said," I'm sorry, Ally. Guess this is going to be a tough relationship."

"I know."

"Wait... didn't you tell me both of his grandmother's were dead on that day you wouldn't stop talking on how you're sooo over Austin and into Dallas. You proved that to me by telling me everything about him. Everything."

"Wait," I said softly," Dallas lied to me?"

"Well, if you want, we can go kick his ass right now. I'll get Dez!"

"Dez is going to fight for us?"

"Of course not, if Dallas fights back, we'll use Dez as a shield."

"Trish, we're not going to beat up my boyfriend."

"Who might be cheating on you?"

"Trish! We don't know that. Maybe he meant grandfather?"

"Yeah, sure. You're just blinded by... whatever you feel towards Dallas. Ally, I read Cheetah Beat. I know what I'm talking about."

"Trish, magazines only give out corny quizzes. I wonder how many relationships they've broken up because of their quizzes."

"I don't know. But I took on for you. It said you belong with Austin."

"Too bad Austin is gay," Dez said as he walked in.

"Dez! I'm trying to help them get together," Trish yelled whispered.

"Ohhh," Dez nodded then starred at me," so Ally. You and Austin."

"Not gonna happen," I said.

"Dammit," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"But Dallas is lying to you," Trish said.

"Maybe he's talking about another grandmother," I said," you never know."

"Then why don't we follow him?" Trish wondered.

"You're weird," I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm worried about my best friend's relationship. You could be wasting your time with a total d bag."

"I'll be fine, Trish. I'm old enough to handle this." Or was I?

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

So far, my relationship with Cassidy is really great...sort of. I think in Ally all the damn time. I still have Ally and Trish's conversation stuck in my head. Ally and I just work together like nothing every happened. I'm glad things aren't awkward between us.

Right now, I'm writing my song in my room. I made it look like it has nothing to do with Ally and I. I don't want my smart fans to get the wrong idea.

_Bags all packed make sure you remember everything? That is nothing like you and Ally. You two never lived together._

You don't say? Buuut, there are lots of parts that do remind me of Ally... what am I doing? I'm in a relationship. But then again, I don;t think Cassidy and I were set to be soul mates in the first place.

_I believe I'm winning the bet._

I don't care right now... too much. I swear. I think it's best to end my relationship with Cassidy. I don't want to let her down though. I can tell she likes me a lot. Man, now I feel bad. I think I should ask Ally for advice.

You know what? I'll wait a week, and I'll see if I can like Cassidy by then.

_You can't force yourself to like her when you like another person._

I'm so confused!

(Star: I'm writing this, and I'm so confused, too! I'm like WTHG am I writing?)

* * *

_Three days later on the anniversary day...  
_

I walked into Sonic Boom during the night with my note pad. I finally finished the song. Nobody was here, and I'm sure Ally was upstairs in the music room. I went inside with the key I have (I took it from Ally one night and forgot to return it), and I went upstairs.

"Hey... Ally?" I muttered and went up to her. She was at the piano, crying.

"Hey, Austin," she said and wiped her tears," What's up?"

"What to you mean what's up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey... isn't today you're one month anniversary with Dallas. It's 7:30. I thought you two were going to do something?"

"He's out of town."

"What? During your anniversary?! Is he stupid?"

"Let's forget about it. Okay?"

"Fine," I said and sat at the piano with her," I finished my song.

She smiled," let's hear it.

**Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything**  
** No looking back, no more; not for anything.**  
** This is what you wanted, isn't it?**  
** Clear it out just like you've never been**  
** What's a goodbye good for, anyway?**

I tried to make sure that didn't sound like Ally and I.

**There's nothing left of you to remind me**  
** But somehow you're still standing behind me**

I swear, every time I hung out with Cassidy, I felt Ally near me. This was even before I started to hang out with Cassidy. Since our break up, those feelings still were there.

_Damn, someone is love sick. Do you feel like yourself?_

Not even.

**I'm trying hard to forget you**  
** But my empty walls won't let me let you go**  
** When you took it all, you forgot your shadow**  
** You say you wish me well without you**  
** But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh**

** When you took it all you forgot**  
** Your shadow, your shadow**  
** When you took it all you forgot**  
** Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh**

_A tad later..._

"That was amazing, Austin," Ally said and stood up," I love it!"

"Thanks," I said and stood up," I tried. I just wrote what I felt."

"Awe, that's so sweet. This song is going to be a hit, I know it."

"Hug?" I asked. Ally smiled and gave me a hug. "Don't pull away. Not yet." After a while, we pulled away. Our faces were really close. We both leaned in and kissed. Ally and I kissed. We kissed. I felt so happy right now. When we pulled away, I don't what Ally felt. She had a mixed emotion.

"That can't happen again," she said.

"I know! I'm sorry," I panicked.

"I'm dating Dallas, you're dating Cassidy, and we're still friends. It's not like we still like each other."

"I know. I don't like you. Because now I realize I love you."

What did I just say.

_You told her you loved her, and I won a bet._

* * *

Star: Because I'm fucking pissed at the Shake it Up writers c: You guys suffer for it.

Lilly: She's on shark week -_- Excuse her. Us. I PLANNED THIS!

Star & Lilly: MWUAHAHA!

Billy: Help. O.O I live with them.

**Song recommendation of the day: Kissin U ~ Miranda Cosgrove**

**Thing to do of the day: Go eat. **

**Work out of the day: Do a push up.**

**Star fact of the day: Wrote a song on how she will never trust the Shake it Up writers ever again. **

**Question of the day: What's your opinion on the story so far? Next chapter is the end!**

~Star out


	10. Chapter 10 Now

Star: Hey! Star here! Oh my Harvest Goddess, this is the last chapter of Now I Realize! Guess what! Lilly had her kids already! For the few of you who knew she was pregnant. Yeah! They were born at midnight yesterday. We have two precious little hands named Milly and Willy! Now it's Cindy, Zingy, Milly, and Willy! Yay! Four hand children... that will probably get lost. Anyways, you readers are the first to know.

Billy: I'm so happy c:! Also, we're finally finishing a story!

Lilly: I know right!

Billy: Back to bed!

Lilly: The kids are asleep. -_- All four of them. I want to stay here for the end!

Mindy & Ringy: Us, too!

Lilly: No, go babysit.

Mindy & Ringy: -_- -grumble and leave-

Star: Just like I take care of my nephew. :)

Billy: We do not own Austin & Ally or any other mentioned trade marks/ properties! Just awesome readers! This chapter will be short. It's the last one.

**WinterFairy7337: Thanks so much for your support! ^.^**

**nerdychick316: -falls with you- Gah, I'm going for fast food. -_-**

**writermeAL: Thanks for sitting and waiting patiently c:.**

**KidloveAuslly: Enjoy the chappie! Thanks for the support! :D**

**STUFF: I also like the word stuff :).**

**Guest: Here's the update and end! :P**

**The BoSs: Yay! You did the push up! \^.^/ The song is Shadow by Sam Tsui.**

**RayRayeWife143: I will, dudette! Trust me! n.n**

**Call-me-Nicole: Nicole :]. Thanks!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV****  
**

Ally just stared at Austin with her mouth slightly open. Her heart was beating fast. Her palms were sweaty and clenched. Austin was staring at her. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She did like Austin. She maybe even... loved him.

Hearing him say the words made her smile. But only on the inside. She didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

"Austin," Ally whispered. Austin kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for dropping this bomb on you," Austin sighed,"I didn't know what to expect out of this."

"It's-" they got interrupted by knocking downstairs.

"Let me check," Austin said and left the room. Ally followed right behind him. Behind the glass door was Dallas and a huge bouquet of flowers.

"No way," Ally gasped and ran to the door, unlocking it.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said," I was planning to surprise you today."

"Hey, Ally," Austin mocked him when they weren't looking.

"Awe, Dallas," Ally smiled.

"So you want to go eat?" Dallas offered.

"Sure," Ally smiled and turned around to face Austin. "Can you close-"

"Go have fun," Austin smiled weakly," I'll be okay."

"Thanks," Ally smiled. Dallas and Ally started walking out the door.

"Wait," Austin yelled, panicking.

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

It was now or never.

"Uh, never mind," I said," leave."

"Okaay," Ally raised and eyebrow and slowly walked away with Dallas.

_Looks like it's never. You still have a girlfriend.  
_

I know. That's why I didn't do it. I have a girlfriend.

My phone then started to vibrate. It was Cassidy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," her voice was soft.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to fly to L.A."

"What?!"

"My band got a new deal, Austin. It's either now or never... I-"

"You think we should break up?"

"Well, blondie, I think we should. You clearly still have feelings for Ally."

"Whaa-"

"Don't deny it," Cassidy laughed," you are head over heels for her. Now you're free like a bird. Go get her, tiger."

"I will. Good luck and save me some tickets. Bye, Cass," I said and hung up. I fist pumped the air. I suddenly felt so lucky.

_Go after Ally. NOW!_

I ran out Sonic Boom's front doors, and then I returned to lock them. Then, I ran again. They couldn't be too far. I looked around the mall parking lot. I saw a truck. That was Dallas'! I ran after it.

"ALLY!" I yelled as I ran after the black truck," WAIT!"

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**

_You hear that? That's your man.  
_

I turned around in my seat, and I could see Austin running as fast as he could.

"Dallas, stop the truck," I told her," please." Dallas did as I told him. Austin finally caught up, but he stayed in the back. He was catching his breath from all that running... or choking on air.

"Go," Dallas said with a bit of hurt in his voice. I could tell he liked me.

"What?"

"I know Austin likes you, you like Austin. Why were you with me in the first place if you liked him?

"I-I-"

"You were confused? Maybe you should have realized that sooner."

"I'm sorry, Dallas. I couldn't realize it then, but now I can. It was-"

"Are you going to go with him or...?" I kissed Dallas on the cheek, and I hoped off. Dallas drove off, and I turned around to face Austin when Dallas was out of sight.

"Ally?" Austin smiled.

"Austin," I smiled and walked up to him. I put my arms around him neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. This moment was absolutely perfect. When we pulled away, I started to talk. "I'm sorry about... everything."

"It was my fault. I didn't realize things sooner."

"Neither did I. Now I do."

"You know, Ally? I love you." My heart almost exploded.

"I love you, too," I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead.

Maybe we can't go back to the past and realize things sooner. But now we did.

* * *

Star: One day, I will go back and rewrite the ending. I'm serious. I just want to end this like now. There was suppose to be a song, some other stuff, and yeah. But I totally forgot all of my plotting things over the month or two. Sorry for the ending.

Lilly: We love you all!

Dave & Juliette: What's going to happen to us?!

Star: I'll keep you guys as my OCs.

Juliette: Yay! -claps- Guess what!

Billy: You and Dave are dating?

Dave: How did you know?

Juliette: Yeah...

Star, Lilly, & Billy: We realize things the moment they go on during our stories.

Mindy & Ringy: No you don't.

Mindy: Austin & Ally were quicker at realizing their feelings.

Ringy: True.

Star: -_- Whatever. Anyways, I lurve ya'll. Hopefully you'll follow or favorite me as an authie, so you can see more of my works!

~Star out

_**COMPLETE**_ XOXO Forever and always, lurve.


End file.
